


Normality

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And she deserves a kid, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Baristas, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha can have a kid, Protective Natasha Romanov, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, because I say so, civilian character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Normality has never been in the Black Widow’s dictionary. All her life she was trained in rough conditions and kill from just an order, never having the time for a domestic and simple life. But when she stumbles across a cute guy working in a small coffee shop and her leaving with just a number and a name on a cup, Natasha slowly learns the true meaning of what being normal is like.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Natasha Romanov/Original Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading so much Natasha fanfics to the point where I’m obsessed. This idea came to me a while back, like months ago, but due to being in quarantine with not much to do other than do homework and play club penguin at 2am with friends, I’ve decided - with some encouragement from this really good fanfic that I read - to start this series with high hopes that I’ll be able to not procrastinate on it and actually finish it. Please comment what you think and hope you enjoy!

**_A Year After The Battle Of New York (2013)_ **

"One caramel latte?" The voice, deep and smooth, called out. A woman stood up from her seat near the counter, smiling at the barista while grabbing her small mug of coffee, a thank you leaving her lips. The man smiled back, nodding as he turns back to making a black coffee for another costumer. He grabbed a small mug from the side, putting it onto a white plate as he clicks the portafilter into place, allowing the coffee machine do its magic.

Checking his watch, he sighed, his free hand reaching up to adjust his round glasses. _Just twenty more minutes,_ he thought as the time nears eight o'clock at night, when his shift finishes. He places the cup on the coffee machine, allowing the dark liquid to flow into it. His eyebrows furrowed from a realisation, _who's having coffee at this time?_ Mentally shrugging off the thought, he took the mug once the machine beeped and placed it back on the plate, bringing it to the counter.

"One black coffee?" Just then, a redheaded woman saunters towards the barista, causing him to pause for a bit, taking her appearance in. She was wearing a full black outfit, which wrapped around her figure perfectly, a black leather jacket complementing her even more. He couldn't help it, after all, he is a guy with hormones. But instead of checking her out more, he stopped himself and smiled at her, sliding the mug forward to bring it closer to the woman.

She grabs her drink by the plate, a stiff smile plastered on her face. "Thanks." The man smiled back.

"No problem." She walked back to her table where an open book is placed on top of it. She sat down, sipping her mug before placing it down and picking up her book, her legs crossed and her eyes focused.

The barista couldn't help but stare at her for a bit longer, intrigued and curious about the woman. His head tilted to the side a bit, his light brown eyes taking in her appearance. The woman must've notice, since her own eyes diverted from her book to him, causing him to quickly look away and continue on with his work, his nerves taking over his body as he fidgets around with some equipments.

Natasha looked at him, an eyebrow raised before looking back at her book. She sipped her coffee again, frustration slowly creeping onto her skin as her eyes lose focus from the story she was invested in just ten minutes ago. Ignoring the random thoughts that were trying to invade her mind, she chugged down her cup of coffee, placing her book back down before walking back to the till, her mug and plate in hand.

From behind the till, she saw that the barista had his back to her, his short, curly black hair swishing around as he moved swiftly within the small area, the smell of chocolate making its way into Natasha's nose as he placed the takeaway cup in front of a young girl who smiled at him before rushing out of the cafe.

He exhaled, a crooked, tired smile plastered on his face, his brown eyes slowly moving their attention from the wooden counter to the redhead staring at him with piercing green orbs. Startled slightly, his eyes went wide for a bit before fazing back to normal, his smile never faltering, only lifting slightly.

The barista's feet moved his body quickly to the till with him now facing Natasha once again. He immediately noticed the empty mug, chuckling before he put his attention back onto the redhead.

"Isn't it bad for you to have black coffee late at night." He said with amusement written across his face. She responded with a raised eyebrow, challenging him to talk further. Unfortunately, the man was blissfully ignorant. "Seriously, you won't be able to have your beauty sleep if you drink too much."

Natasha hummed, the corners of her lips moving upwards slightly, but her face still emotionless. "And aren't you supposed to be serving your customer?" The black haired man chuckled nervously, his large hand - not that Natasha noticed, no - moved to scratch the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Embarrassment washes over his face, a slight tint of pink on his light-tanned skin. "D'you want another mug of black?" The redhead looked at him blankly for a second before nodding her head, her hand passing her mug to the barista while her other hand reached into her pocket to grab her wallet.

The man gladly took her mug placing it on the counter behind him quickly before he turned back to face the redhead once again. He saw her waller in hand, and for some odd reason, he shook his head. "You don't need to pay."

Natasha looked back up from her wallet, her eyebrows rising a bit in question. The brown-eyed man mentally winced, almost regretting saying that, but instead of backing out from what he blurted out, he continued on, with less confidence. "Um, it's on the house."

Her face stayed the same. "Since, you know, the cafe's about to close, and there isn't anyone here, and I thought why not make this pretty woman some nice coffee for fr-"

"So I'm just a pretty face?" The redhead cut him off, amused at him nervously ranting in front of her. He was lucky that no one was around to witness it.

"What? No! I mean," His eyes kept on diverting to everything around the cafe except for the woman in front of him. He eventually gave up on whatever he was going to say and instead sighed, his shoulders deflating and his head tilted down slightly. "I'll just go make your coffee."

Natasha smirked, enjoying the fact that she could make any man a stuttering mess. "Two things," She then said, causing the barista to snap his attention back to her. "One, your name."

"Oh, uh..." Surprise was slapped across his face for a moment before he recovered a bit. "It's Azriel. What about yo-"

"Two," She held up two fingers which made the man - _Azriel -_ stop himself from talking any further. "Can I have my coffee to go?"

The black haired man blinked, speechless and confused at the same time. He slowly nodded, his feet twisting him around so that he could continue on doing his work. Azriel placed the mug into the sink as he reached for a take away cup, only to pause, hesitance in his stance.

"Uh..." His light brown eyes met her green ones again. "D'you want a small or medium?" She started at him for a moment, her mind calculating and observing.

"Small." With a nod, the barista went back to work with a small cup in hand. Whilst the black haired man was focused on making her coffee, Natasha began thinking over the conversation. It was weird, strange even, that somehow, out of all the coffee places she could go to and people she could talk to, she just had to stumble across this small, yet comfy, coffee shop where the barista just so happens to be a cute guy that the assassin herself can't help but check out from behind him.

His body was lean, but not too skinny to make him seem lanky. His shoulders were slightly broad, unlike Steve's shoulders, and although his arms were covered by his long-sleeve sweater, she could tell that he had a slight muscle build from the way the material fit perfectly around them.

As her eyes raked over his body, she didn't seem to notice the small detail of Azriel writing some numbers and a few words on her cup once the machine finished making the redhead's coffee. He turned around suddenly, smiling brightly - though his eyes held some bit of exhaustion - causing Natasha's eyes to quickly divert from watching his firm ass ( _I'm still a woman with desires,_ she told herself as she forced her eyes to look at the man's slightly round face.

"Here you go." He said, nervously handing her the hot drink. She took it, her lips curving upwards, a small smile plastered on her mouth as she grabbed her drink.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Azriel nodded, his eyes suddenly interested on the counter in front of him, earning a chuckled from Natasha as she walked towards the door. She opened it, causing a chime to ring through the empty shop, her head twisting around so that she could see the cute barista over her shoulder.

With a grin, she spoke: "See you later, Azriel."

"Y-yeah, see you!" He replied with a wave, his voice sounding a little too enthusiastic for a response, causing him to wince visibly after. Fortunately for him, the redhead was already gone, allowing him to sigh in relief. A content smile graced his lips for a bit before it dropped once he saw the time.

_8:22pm._

"Ah crap." Azriel huffed in frustration, knowing that he won't be able to sleep for another two hours if he doesn't close the cafe soon. Throughout the night, from when he was sweeping the floor clean to when he finally got back to his apartment, green eyes circled around his mind, never leaving for just a moment.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha likes to stalk, Azriel is a mess, and Clint is, always, suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry for the wait, I really need to stop procrastinating on so many things. Whenever you guys ask for an update I try to continue on writing but distraction is my number one flaw so REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Anyways, there was a question one of you asked and I just wanna answer them. The only issue was that they're a Guest so I hope you know who you are when I answer this.
> 
> For the person who asked if this story is just like 'Someone for Natasha', I just want to pinpoint that I have no idea about this story but it sounds really interesting. There might be a secret about Azriel but maybe it's something you wouldn't expect I guess?
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll make sure to upload the next chapter as soon as I can :)

She was trying not to stare at the empty take away cup on her desk as she cleaned the same knife for the third time. It was distracting her to no end, and she never enjoyed the idea of having some sort of _thing_ or _person_ distract her so much to the point where she got herself pinned by Steve when practicing hand-to-hand combat with the Super Soldier (and she's _never_ been pinned down by Steve, ever), and yet, she couldn't allow herself to throw the used cup away.

It's been a few days - four days specifically - since she encountered that cute, curly haired barista in the small coffee shop she found near a park she routinely passes by during her morning runs. She knew that she'd eventually text him, but she couldn't help but think of every possible scenario and how it will always end up in either blood or more blood.

Natasha shook her head, placing her knife back into its spot on her wall, her body automatically moving across the room so that she was staring intensely at the number written across the paper cup. Her mind almost made up on the idea of not calling nor texting, but she can't but feel as though maybe, just maybe, having a friend outside of this crazy life of hers could be worth it.

She sighed, already exhausted even though it's only midday. Sitting down on her desk, Natasha turned on her computer and began accessing files. Instead of contacting him, with the fear that he could be a Hydra spy or someone with a bad reputation behind his back, the redhead decided to do some necessary research. Well, the type of research that totally isn't stalking from her point of view.

A log in screen pops up when she pressed on a government software. She logged on, her green eyes watching impatiently as the tab loaded slowly, forcing her to actually think. What if Azriel wasn't who she thought he is? It would be embarrassing for herself to fall for a charming face and cute smile.

She snorted. _Falling?_ She thought to herself. _I only just met the guy._ Shaking her head, Natasha focused back onto her computer, relief taking over her body when the screen changed and a list of names come up. The mouse moved towards the search bar, and with a click, the assassin began typing in the phone number.

Pressing enter, a name immediately showed up.

_Azriel Hoshi Fujimori-Carmel._

An eyebrow raised, and Natasha clicked on his name. She was then met with a tab with a passport picture, a scan of a finger print and a list of information. With a lift from a corner of her lips, her eyes began wondering.  
  
  


_Name: Fujimori-Carmel, Azriel Hoshi_

_Nationality: American, Japanese_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: August 6th, 1990_   
  
  


"Twenty-three." Natasha murmured, her mind instantly calculating the man's age. A curious hum escaped from her throat as she continued to scroll down. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but habits die hard. Her mind began memorising everything she read, from the fact that his father was Japanese, and his mother was Jewish American, to the types of schools he's been to and the current school he's in.

She learnt that he has a sister who's five years older than him, that he lives in a studio apartment fifteen minutes away from his university, that he's currently studying photography and has no links to anything Military, HYDRA or SHIELD (a slight relief took over her from just knowing that). However, there was something unsettling about the fact that the man has no information before the age of fourteen.

"Huh." Green eyes continued to scan around a bit more, and, with obvious success, she found a file that dated before the age of fourteen. The mouse hovered around the file, and when Natasha was just about to press on it, she heard her door open slightly.

Her left hand slammed the laptop shut while her other hand quickly grabbed a knife from the side. Experience came into play, as she held the knife between her fingers before flicking her wrist, her body turning from the hips to aim better.

"Woah!" Clint jumped to the side, dodging the sharp weapon. His light blue eyes frantically moved from the knife to Natasha, an eyebrow raised and a confused smile on his face. "Uh, thanks?" He chuckled when he noticed his friend's shoulders relaxed. When he finally regained his balance on his feet, Natasha was already walking towards him.

She hugged him quickly, pulling away before he could do anything else other than receive it, her hands immediately putting them into her jean pockets. "You should've knocked."

"I did knock," He shrugged. "You just didn't hear."

"You did?" In response, he nodded his head. Confusion spread across his face from how distracted the redhead looked, and although her blank face doesn't show it, her green eyes seemed... far away.

"Are you okay there, Nat?" Instead of answering, the redhead went to grab the knife, pulled it out of the wall, and placed it back from where it was left previously. Clint sighed, his feet moving towards his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you can tell me." He gave her a goofy smile, causing Natasha to roll her eyes, but returned it with a slight smile of her own. She carried on ignoring the archer as she went to grab her light brown jacket and her wallet, her mind already occupied on where she'd be going. She proceeded to put her jacket and shoved her wallet into one of the pockets.

"Hey, where you going?" Clint asked her from behind, stopping her from opening her room door. She turned around and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Out." The archer raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed to further question her. With a sigh, Natasha turned around, her hand hovering over the door handle. "I need to get out of here, too much testosterone."

Clint laughed, hard. His head tilted back as his chest and shoulders shook violently. The sight made Natasha smile even more, enjoying the small moment she's having with her best friend. It took a minute or so until the blond man could calm down.

"Alright," He chuckled, still trying to calm himself from laughing hard. "I'll see you then?" In response, Natasha nodded before pushing the door open, took a couple of steps out and then looked over her shoulder.

"I hope you're leaving my room instead of standing there like an idiot." Clint smiled innocently, his hands behind his back.

"Don't worry I will." Mischief could be seen all across his face, and with a glare, Natasha left quickly, leaving Clint in her dimmed lit room alone.

He waited for a bit, his ears listening onto her footsteps, and once he was sure that she was in the elevator, his steel blue eyes began to curiously wonder around the room. It only took him a few seconds to notice a paper cup a few inches away from Natasha's closed laptop, a small scribble written at the side of it.

_Weird,_ Clint thought as he slowly walked towards the cup. _Why would Nat keep this?_ He picked it up, turning it a bit so that he could inspect the words written on the material. When he read what was on it, suspicion took over his mind as he wondered why his best friend would ever keep an information she could easily memorise and throw away.

Shaking his head, Clint placed the cup back down before walking out of the room. He tried to get rid of his suspicion, but whenever he looked back to the room, he couldn't help but think back to the message with both suspicion and curiosity.

_You seem nice, wanna hang? - A_

_202-555-0683 :)_

* * *

"Has she called yet?"

"For the third time, no."

"I'm not surprised."

"Shut up, Emi." Azriel threw the towel on his shoulder at the older girl, who dodged it quickly while laughing. He rolled his eyes, his free hand grabbing another towel near so that he could continue on cleaning the wet mug. "Besides, she didn't seem that interested."

The bell rang as another customer walks in. Emiko looked at Azriel with a stern look, before grabbing a mug and finishing another customer's drink. A sigh escaped the black-haired barista, his hand reaching up to tussle his curls a bit. Footsteps made their way towards the till, and Azriel was glad to have a short distraction from the conversation he had with his boss.

"Hello, welcome to Emi's cafe, how may I-" He paused, his eyes wide as he looked at the woman in front of him. Her red hair was flowing down to her shoulders, her green eyes intense as always, and the smirk plastered on her face both unsettles and arouse him.

"Um, uh..." Azriel's fingers began to twitch from nerves, but they stopped slowly after the redhead gave him a reassuring smile. "Hi."

"Hey."

"So um," his hand reached up to his neck, rubbing it nervously. "What would you like to drink?" He smiled crookedly, his nerves getting the best of him. He could feel another pair of eyes on him, knowing exactly who it is.

"Well," The redhead began, her face moving closer to his. "I would like a..." She leaned closer, their faces a few inches away. She seemed to notice that he was slightly shorter than some men, but she didn't mind as he was still taller than her, maybe a few inches taller. With a practiced innocent smile and a tilt of the head, she continued on. "A black coffee please."

Azriel shoulders relaxed, disappointment crossing over his face for a bit before he smiled and nodded. He began making the coffee, his thoughts swirling around him as he watched the black liquid drip into the mug, not fully realising that the redhead is checking him out and that his boss is looking between him and the woman with suspicion in her eyes.

When the drink was done, the barista quickly turned around and placed it in front of the woman. He immediately saw her take out her wallet and shook his head. "It's on the house." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch."

"The catch?"

"There's always a catch."

"Well you're the only catch here." Azriel leaned forward, a goofy smile on his face. He heard a groan from behind him, but ignored it while adjusting his glasses. Natasha's eyebrow stayed raised as she leaned even closer.

"I know I am."

"That's a bit entitled."

"It's only the truth." With a chuckle, Azriel stood back up, Natasha following suit. He stretched his arm out, his hand inviting the redhead to hold it. She, reluctantly, did.

"Azriel Fujimori-Carmel, and you?" They shook hands, and the assassin had to hold back her tongue from telling him that she knows. Instead, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards as she replied.

"Natalie..." She hesitated, not fully knowing if she could trust him yet. "Natalie Rushman." They let go of each other's hands, Natasha's fingers immediately wrapping around her drink.

"So..."

"So?" Azriel looked at the woman behind him, his eyebrow scrunching together and his smile faltering. Emiko gave him a look, nodded her head while gesturing him to go. He turned back, smiled brightly before responding with more confidence.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"How so?"

"Like uh..." He rubs his hands together, his brown eyes looking around the cafe. "Like a date?"

"Is that a question or a statement."

"A question?" Natasha hummed with a smile, her finger tapping on her mug.

"Let me drink my coffee first, then I'll think about it." Dumbfounded, Azriel only nodded in response as Natasha saunters to a table in a corner.

As the redhead sits down, she takes out her phone while sipping the delicious black coffee. Concern took over her thoughts as she saw some messages from Clint. She hesitated, her mind coming up with every bad scenario as her finger hovered over the notification.

Taking a calm, deep breath in, she pressed on the message, unlocking her phone with her thumbprint - thanks to Tony's technology - only to see a bunch of questions coming from her best friend. Breathing out, Natasha began to scan over the messages.

_Clint: Who's A?_

_Clint: Are you meet this A right now?_

_Clint: Did you meet him at a coffee shop?_

_Clint: Nat are you using someone?_

_Clint: NAT ARE YOU WITH A BOY RIGHT NOW???_

The assassin had to hold back a laugh but allowed a smile to appear on her face. Of course Clint would be snooping around and assuming things. Unfortunately, the archer assumed correctly, but luckily for her, he can't fully know the truth through texts.

_Nat: I'm not, now let me drink my coffee in peace._

_Clint: So you're at a coffee shop?_

_Nat: Where else?_

_Clint: Oh cmon Nat_

_Clint: Just tell me who you're talking to and everything will be fine_

_Nat: There's no one, now shoo you bird_

_Clint: WOW_

_Clint: CANT YOUR BEST FRIEND KNOW A FEW EXTRA SECRETS?_

_Nat: Depends._

_Clint: DEPENDS???_

_Clint: NATTTTTTTTTT_

_Clint: WHO IS AAAAAAAAA_

_Nat: See you_

_Clint: FOR FUCK SAKE NAT_

_Clint: I'm watching you._

_Nat: Sure._

With a shake of her head, she placed her phone down on the wooden furniture before sipping her coffee slowly.

* * *

After ten agonising minutes - particularly for Azriel - Natasha finally finished her coffee. She grabbed her phone once she placed her mug down onto the table before putting in a memorised phone number into her contacts. Her fingers quickly typed a short but straightforward message, but her thumb hovered over the send button.

Emerald eyes searched around the work station to see that the barista has handed a takeaway cup to a man in a suit. Her eyes continue to observe as her thumb stays hovering over her phone.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" Azriel smiled at the man, his eyes following him as he walks out of the cafe with a cup in hand. Once he was out, the barista sighed, his hand reached up to his face and grabbing his round glasses. He took them off, cleaning the lenses with his apron before putting them back on, his view a bit more clearer.

He turned around to the black haired woman cleaning their work space with a grey cloth. "Hey Emi?"

"Hmm?" She stopped what she was doing, her attention now on Azriel.

"Is it alright if I can have my break now?" His hands tighten around his apron as she looked at him, her eyes looking as though it's piercing through his soul.

"Take the rest of the day off." 

"Wait, what?"

"Don't make me repeat it." A large smile graced his lips, joy taking over his body. Azriel quickly moved towards Emiko and hugged her small body tightly, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek before letting go while trying to take his apron off.

"Thanks sis!" A groan escaped Emi's mouth as she watched him clumsily move around the work station before successfully making his way to the redhead.

"Boys."

As Azriel approached Natalie, his nerves got the best of him when she stood up and placed a dollar note underneath her mug. He stops a metre away from her, watching her turn around and look at him with curiosity.

"So uh..." Brown eyes met green eyes for a split second before diverting somewhere else. "I was thinking..."

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" The assassin cuts him off, instantly regretting the words that came out of her mouth. She didn't know why she's feeling like this, but she definitely knows that she's already enjoying his company and is a bit curious about him.

"Oh! Um, yeah, sure." Azriel smiles at the woman in front of him, his arm stretched out to the side in a gesture of letting her go first. She smiles in return, thanking him as she walked in front of him.

They both made it to the door where the black haired man opened the door for Natasha who rolled her eyes amusingly. Just as the door was closing, Emiko was standing at the till, trying to hold back a laugh as she listened in on what her own brother had to say next.

"Did you know that your eyes are beautiful?"


End file.
